This invention relates to mulches and to methods of manufacturing and utilizing the same.
Paper mulches are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,846,185; 2,685,150; 1,803,838; and 1,844,051. It has heretofore been proposed to render the paper mulch waterproof and fungus-resistant by completely coating the paper sheet with suitable fungicide and waterproofing materials. As taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,464, for example, it has also been proposed to produce a fungus-resistant or mold-proof mulch paper by adding suitable materials to the pulp slurry from which the paper is made. The manufacture of all such mulch papers is rather expensive, however, hindering widespread utilization of the mulches.